Software applications and electronic devices often display images while completing a task to indicate to a user that the task in the process is in the process of being completed. This may help the user to distinguish from a computer crash or a glitch in which a request from the user to perform a task is seemingly ignored.
For example, an installation program may display a bar that gradually fills from left to right to indicate to the user how much of the installation process has been completed. The bar may also provide to the user an expectation of how much longer the installation process will take. Similarly, a web browser may display a bar that gradually fills from left to right to indicate to the user how much of the process of requesting, retrieving, and loading of a web page or file has been completed.
As another example, an application may change an icon to a shape such as an hour glass that flips to indicate that the computer is working on a task. As another example, an application may display a ring that appears to spin to indicate that the computer is working on a task.